So I Accidentally
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: So Hinata accidentally kisses her crush in front of the school and then runs to hide in janitor's closet. So after a few more accidents she is cornered. Maybe accidents aren't so bad?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

**Warning:** YURI :D and some Yaoi, no lemons… unless you beg ;)

_**So I Accidentally…**_

Hinata sat in the Janitor's closet. Hinata was not exactly new to the Janitor's closet, but most knew she only went here if she was seriously upset. Today, Hinata was hiding.

Yes, Hinata had used to be too shy to even _look_ at her crush when they were within ten feet of each other, but then her friends had given her a make-over and helped boost her confidence.

She was by no means as confident as Sakura, Naruto, or Ino, but she no longer stuttered, so why was Hyuuga Hinata, fourth most popular Junior girl at Kohona High hiding? She had accidentally kissed her crush of three years.

Hinata had been in love with this person since she had saved Hinata from being bullied. When Hinata had been shy and meek she had been an easy target. Her crush had saved her… and helped her with her confidence.

Her crush was a year older than her, but after she had saved her Hinata had stuck to her. Even eating lunch with her, to which she wasn't sure the older girl _liked_, but she never said anything…

Her crushes friends had liked to poke fun at Hinata, but Konan had kept them from getting too mean. Then Hinata had made her own friends and settled for visiting Konan around and outside of school. Sometimes she still had lunch with them but rarely.

The kiss had been so random, even to Hinata. It hadn't even been during a confession or jealous rage…

_Lunch Earlier That Day_

Hinata sat with her friends Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, and Temari. She was laughing with them, playing with her hair. Her hair was in loose curls that day, and she wore a black mesh tank top with skinny jeans and black ballet flats.

Her shirt wasn't completely see through and she had a bra underneath, so it wasn't too slutty but Konan's friend Anko had told her Konan liked those kinds of shirts. She kept glancing at the door for her crush to walk through.

"Waiting to catch a look at Konan-sempai?" Temari teased. Hinata blushed a little.

"No." She blushed harder. "I need to give her something."

"A confession?" Tenten teased.

"No!" Hinata flushed again. Then she spotted her, and her friends were lost from her mind as she scrambled through her bag and pulled out her gift. She stood and was about to go when Sakura called,

"Give her a kiss, she'd like that!" Teasingly. Hinata had got the message on _some_ part of her brain, but she had been too focused on Konan to really catch what she had said, so it went jumping around her head until the most inopportune moment.

"Konan-sempai!" Hinata called quietly, they met in the middle of the cafeteria. Hinata was sure her and Konan's friends were watching them, but Hinata was always in a Konan-focused daze around the other girl, not taking anything but _her_ in fully.

"Hinata-chan." Konan nodded calmly. Her hair was in a sloppy bun. She had on black pants and a blue shirt. Her signature blue rose was missing from her hair, because Deidera had ruined it, accidentally, the day before.

"I have something for you," Hinata was still shocked by how she was so comfortable with Konan. When she had liked anyone else it hadn't been that way. "I know it's not as good, but until you can make another one."

Hinata pulled a blue and white origami rose she had spent hours making perfect for her sempai. Konan's beautiful amber eyes widened a small fraction as she took the flower. A soft, rare smile showed on Konan's face.

"It's very beautiful Hinata-chan, thank you." Konan said, tucking it on her ear. Hinata flushed with pleasure.

"You're welcome Konan-sempai. I'm glad you like it." Hinata smiled. "I should probably get back to my friends."

"Alright. Thank you again Hinata the flower was very well done. I doubt I could have done better." In her, I-Made-Konan-Happy-YAY!-daze Sakura's command registered and instead of blushing like a fool, she leaned up and kissed Konan.

All of their friends froze in shock, as they did not hear what was said, but saw Hinata lean up and kiss Konan, for a solid ten seconds, until someone cat-called. Then they saw Hinata pull back, gasp in horror, and sprint out of the cafeteria.

"I should get Hinata to join track." Tenten blinked. Her friends stared at her incredulously. "What?" They shook their heads.

On the other side of the cafeteria Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "Do you think Hinata might actually confess or blame it on not feeling well and having no control over her actions?" Deidera asked.

"Do you think Konan will finally realize her pet underclassmen wants in her pants as much as she wants in hers?" Hidan asked.

"Twenty dollars they're a couple by tomorrow." Kakuza grinned.

"Tobi hopes so…" Tobi/Madara smiled. Split personality disorder like Zetsu.

"You're on Kakuza, Hinata is too shy for that." Kisame grinned.

And now, Hinata was in the closet. She had _kissed_ her beautiful sempai! She was now considering telling Konan she had been feeling dizzy, which was _true_. Sighing, her phone chimed.

_**From: Ten-chan**_

_Hina r u in the closet? If so class! Don't ditch is bad 4 u :P Oh and luv'd the sho at lunch ;)_

_**Received 1:06 p.m. July 7 2011**_

_**From: Sakura-chan**_

_Get OUT of the closet and go to class, you can get over your mortifying incident later._

_**Received 1:07 p.m. July 7 2011**_

The other three had sent messages along the same line, but she had just _kissed_ the love of her young life and she was positive Konan liked Temari, she always asked Hinata if she was dating her!

Her eyes blurry with tears she quickly typed a message to Sakura.

_Sakura I am NOT getting out of the closet! I just KISSED Konan-sempai! She's probably going to think I'm a freak! I have been in love with her for three years and then this happens and all you guys can tell me it to get out of the Janitor's closet? STFU!_

Hinata leaned against the wall, it smelled like cleaning supplies. Her phone chimed. It was Sakura. _Get OUT OF THE CLOSET! Hey, that sounds like a coming out joke…_

Hinata glared and typed back, _Didn't you just GET MY MESSAGE?_

_What Message?_

_You didn't get my message? Oh Kami… who did I send it to?_ She quickly looked for her message and saw she had sent it to… Itachi? _That_ was awkward.

_**To: Itachi**_

_Umm, I was wondering if you could maybe ignore my last text? I meant to send it to Sakura…_

_**Sent 1:09 p.m. July 7 2011**_

_**From: Itachi**_

_Konan grabbed my phone when I said I received a message from you and read it. I apologize._

_**Received 1:10 p.m. July 7 2011**_

She stared at the message for a minute. Hinata wasn't one to curse, but "Mother fucker…" She had spent too much time with Hidan. The bell rang and she decided she wasn't brave enough to ditch.

Getting up she opened the door and crashed into none other than, "K-Konan-sempai…"

"You ran away." Konan said, pointedly in her calm voice. "Were you embarrassed that you kissed me?"

"Wh-what? No! I thought I was embarrassing you because I know you seem to like Temari and I-" She was cut off by Konan's confused look.

"You thought I had feelings for Temari?" She asked. Hinata decided Konan looked cute when she was confused. Then again, Hinata thought Konan was always cute…

"Yes… you always asked me if we were dating and asked if she or I were interested in her…" Hinata said, frowning.

"Ah, you misinterpreted." Konan said, and Hinata felt a pair of soft lips touch hers. She was shocked for a second, before melting into the kiss. Konan wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer.

Konan nibbled on Hinata's lower lip causing her to moan. Konan slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth, exploring it. Hinata, growing bolder slipped her hand into Konan's shirt, running her fingers over her toned stomach.

Konan pushed her into the door a little, causing a small gasp, and the kiss to deepen, again. Hinata's finger ran just over the line of Konan's pants, causing a moan, and giving Hinata a chance to slip her tongue into Konan's mouth.

Soon though, they needed air. Breaking apart, Konan smiled. "Do you understand now? I was aware Temari had interest in women and asked, not to see if Temari was available but to see if _you_ were."

"Oh…" Hinata smiled, pulling Konan back into a kiss.

**Hinata's POV**

I smiled as I lay on my bed, so I accidentally kissed my crush? Oh well the results were _amazing_. She asked me out on a date this Friday and said that Sakura had said they needed to go on three dates before becoming official.

I couldn't stop smiling, even when Ten-chan had filmed the entire encounter, we had gotten a detention for skipping class to 'make out,' and Kisame-san was angry because he had lost twenty dollars for some reason.

I was so happy, my father couldn't even deny me my date, but did ground me for a week barring the date. So I accidentally kissed my crush, it was the best accident I have ever had.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and this is going to be series called _**So I…**_ where I make random shenanigans befall the group of Hinata's friends. Bwahaha I'm not used to writing happy stories… hmm…


End file.
